superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquerors of the Future
Plot Summary In Paris, Hal Jordan is taking a vacation and riding on the metropolitan subway. While in the subway switching center, one of the technicians control panel shorts out, and train number 7 is out of control. The train switches to the wrong track, heading right toward an oncoming train. Hal Jordan uses his Power Ring to transport himself out of the train. He then gets ready to stop the two trains from colliding when all of the sudden Sinestro appears and uses his Qwardian Power Ring to save the trains. Green Lantern is shocked that Sinestro just saved the day, rather than causing more trouble. Meanwhile, in downtown Gotham City, at the Gotham City Bank, two criminals are robbing it, using a laser gun, they blast the safe open, but Batman and Robin arrive to combat them. They are taken by surprise when they observe that Toyman arrives and stops them himself, allowing the police to take them into custody. Toyman then tells the Dynamic Duo to give him a call if they need him again. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, a blimp snags the top of a skyscraper and punctures it, and Hawkman and Wonder Woman respond to the disaster. She calls out to Hawkman from her Invisible jet, telling him the blimp is directly ahead. She leaps from the jet to try and seal the leak, but the leaking gas causes her to pass out, falling several stories down, but she is caught to her surprise, by Grodd. Bizarro then saves the blimp, and Hawkman asks Grodd what they're up to. Grodd tells them the Legion of Doom is tired of constantly fighting the Superfriends and losing, then Bizarro tells them now they are known as the Legion of Good. Later, at the Hall of Justice, the Superfriends are talking to an agent from Scotland Yard over the viewscreen. He told them that five minutes after the crown jewels were reported stolen, the Legion of Doom turned them in with the crooks. The Superfriends find it difficult to believe that the Legion of Doom is now the Legion of Good, despite all evidence that that's the case. Just then, an emergency call came in from Likan of the planet Santar. He tells them that solar flares threaten to devastate his world. Lex Luthor then interrupts the transmission with a transmission of his own and tells them not to bother heading there, because the Legion of Good is already on their way there, to take care of the Santars emergency to prove they are good once and for all. While in the Hall of Doom, Luthor laughs maniacally, stating that he'll prove to them that they're good....good at conquering justice! The Riddler says that they'll do it by traveling far into the future, where there aren't any Superfriends to bother them. He then tells them he'll leave a clue for them on the planet Santar. Riddler then heads for planet Santar in a space ship, and then the Hall of Doom transports itself into the future. Many years later, in the year 3984, the capitol city of Earth is being attacked by a race known as the Barlocks. Yerba tells his companions not to worry, because the dome has kept them out for hundreds of years. He then presses a button on a remote, and a bright light shines in the Barlocks eyes, and they retreat back toward the caves. Just then the Hall of Doom appears. Lex Luthor, Black Manta, Toyman, Solomon Grundy and Cheetah head toward the capitol city, but they are ambushed by a group of Barlocks. The Legion of Doom easily defeat them, and although Toyman wants to kill them, Luthor disagrees, telling him they're just what they need to overthrow the capitol city. The Barlocks agree to the alliance. Back in the 20th century, at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League are wondering how the Legion of Good are coming along on saving Santar. They then get a call from Likan who asks why they haven't come to help. Batman then says that they should have known, and that they never should have let the Legion go alone to save Santar. They immediately leave for Santar to see if they can be any help. Later, on planet Santar, the Superfriends (Hawkman, Wonder Woman and Black Vulcan) are too late. Santar is now a melted wasteland. They then look up to they sky and see the Hall of Doom. The Riddler is projecting a riddle on the Hall and then the Hall takes off into the sky, but as it leaves the atmosphere, it pops like a balloon. It was only an inflatable duplicate, not the real Hall of Doom. The gas that the Hall of Doom decoy was filled with starts to break down their molecular structure, and Wonder Woman says that there's nothing that they can do, in a few minutes their atoms will be scattered into space. While thousands of years in the future, the Legion of Doom and the Barlocks are planning their invasion of the capitol city. They then take over the city quickly, relying on the city's inhabitants to assume that since the Legion look like them, they are one of them and would need help. That becomes their undoing as the Legion and the Barlocks take over the city. Back in the past, in space, Black Vulcan creates a magnetic field to pull their atoms back together again. It works, and Wonder Woman calls the Hall of Justice to tell the others about Riddler's clue. Batman examines the riddle. "We'll slip through your fingers if you give us the room...so be very careful, or you'll end up in a tomb!" Batman then asks what slips through your fingers, to which Robin answers, "sand." Batman says: "Exactly. And where would you find sand and tombs." The answer is obviously the Pyramids of Egypt. In the 40th century, the Legion of Doom are enjoying themselves since they have taken over the world. But Luthor still remains unsatisfied, and decides he wants to conquer the whole galaxy. Grodd convinces him they might as well shoot for the whole universe. They then prepare a fleet of space ships, Luthor takes his fleet into Sector 13, and Black Manta takes his fleet to the Outer galaxy region. Back in the 20th century, Batman, Robin and Samurai are searching the pyramids of Egypt. They then find the Riddler, who traps them in a tomb, but Batman digs into his utility belt and uses his Bat-mini-jack to jack up the door and get into the next room, where they find the Riddler's next riddle; "You've escaped with your lives but to us you're long dead. If you bet you can find us, we'll be a dollar ahead." Batman interprets the riddle this way; he asks Robin where the Superfriends would have to be for them to be long dead, to which Robin answers, "The future." Then Batman says, a dollar is 100 cents, short for 100 centuries. So they determine that the Legion has traveled 10,000 years into the future. They contact the Hall of Justice to inform Superman, Green Lantern and Flash, who use their incredible speed to break the time barrier and arrive 10,000 years in the future. Once they arrive in the 120th century (11978 A.D.), they find that all of Earth's civilization seems to be long gone. But then a power-resistant futuristic spider captures them and brings them to its web so that all the spiders can feast on them. Back in the 40th century, Lex Luthor overthrows the Ruling planet of Sector 13, while at the Outer region of the Galaxy, Black Manta succeeds in conquering it too. Meanwhile, in the 120th century, Superman, Flash and Green Lantern are in mortal danger of being eaten by the giant spiders. The three of them combine their powers and break free from the web. Once free, they realize that Riddler was sending them on a wild-goose chase and that the Legion of Doom could be anywhere in the future. They then notice the ruins of a library. Superman notices one of the books in the library is called A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. Upon reading the book he discovers that in the year 3984 a group of villains from the past seize the earth and take over it as well as the whole galaxy. Now they know what year the Legion traveled to. Once again they speed up to faster than light velocities, and travel backward through time to the year 3984. Back in 3984, the Legion of Doom's attack fleet regroups on Earth. Riddler rejoices that there are no more Superfriends to deal with in this future timeframe, and Luthor tells him that as soon as they refuel all of their spaceships they can go to conquer the rest of the universe. But just then, the Superfriends arrive. The Legion members run to their attack ships, Sinestro fires a neutron torpedo at them. But Green Lantern creates a giant baseball bat with his Power Ring and hits it back it him, and his ship is destroyed, leaving only Sinestro himself intact. Luthor then orders the Legion members to retreat. Superman flies toward his ship and grabs it and throws it back down toward the earth, where it crash-lands on top of its' own launchpad. Grodd orders the Barlocks to stop them, and they attack. But the Flash defeats them in the blink of an eye. Superman then turns Earth back over to its rightful rulers, and Yerba tells Superman he'll see to it that the rest of the galaxy is returned to normal. Superman then picks up the entire Hall of Doom and flies off faster than light, breaking through the time barrier, thereby traveling through time. Back in the 20th century, at the Hall of Justice, the Legion of Doom are being held in a large detention cell. Riddler then states that there's just one thing he doesn't understand, how did they find them, when they could have been anywhere in the future? Superman tells him about the history book they found in the year 11978, which told them that they came to 3984, and Green Lantern tells Riddler they even knew that they would triumph over them. Black Manta asks how that's possible, and they said that it was all written down in the history book. Quotes *"Great Galaxies!" -- Green Lantern (X2) *"Holy pharaohs!" -- Robin *"Holy confusion, Batman!" -- Robin *"Great Scott!" -- Superman Cast Coming Soon! Continuity Coming Soon! Notes *References: 2000000001978, 3980s, ghostly matter, 3784, 70th century, 71st century, Companion Episode from the [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_of_the_SuperFriends#1st_Incarnation_.2F_Segment new SuperFriends] Invasion of the Brain Creatures Category:Episodes Category:1978 Releases